


Oral Fixation

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dixoncest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wonders exactly why Merle keeps making such a big deal about his oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

It’s not something that Daryl even thinks about anymore, it’s just more or less a part of him. He can’t remember a day it all started or anything, it’s just something he can’t recall ever having been without. Merle has always picked on him about it, using teasing words to make him feel ashamed and wanting to hide it, but sometimes he just can’t help the habit. Over the years it’s just become something he does and sometimes he finds it weird that Merle keeps bringing it up so often.

Over the years it’s evolved into a variety of little habits he has, and though he doesn’t always realise it at first, it soon becomes well known that Daryl would usually have something or other in his mouth at any time. He’s heard the high school psychology from some of Merle’s friends saying something about not being fed enough as a baby or something, but honestly he doesn’t think there is a reason, it’s just the way he is. He knows he used to suck his thumb when he was younger and that’s ended up giving him the want to chew on his thumbnail when he was stressed or upset, but honestly the rest of it is nothing really.

So what if every pen in their house had teethmarks on them? And yes all right, maybe he chewed or bit things more often than other people but it wasn’t like he could help it, not when it just felt right to do so. Daryl’s not exactly sure how to explain it to Merle when his brother keeps complaining, throwing shirts with half chewed cuffs across the room in anger at them being destroyed when they couldn’t afford any more. But having something in his mouth just feels nice.

He knows how it sounds, but it’s not like that. It would usually be an unconscious thing, he wouldn’t notice he was gnawing on something until Merle would yell at him for it. Pillows, bedsheets, his own fingers, the neckline of a few shirts and Christ despite Merle’s whining sometimes he swears his brother only makes it worse.

Merle was the one that got him smoking anyway. He’d never been inclined to try the habit, not after what it did to their mother, but Merle had been smoking whilst they were on a drive, cursing at him for chewing on his fingers and in the end shoving the packet his way. “If you’re gonna keep putting something in your mouth least pick something that should be there.” He’d snarled and from that day on Daryl had found himself smoking. It wasn’t that he particularly enjoyed it, least not the smoke and smell part, but the feel of pinching that cigarette between his lips, letting the smoke roll around his mouth before breathing out was intoxicating.

So that became a habit that wasn’t worth breaking, especially since Merle didn’t complain about that one and no one questioned a grown man having a cigarette hanging from his mouth most of the day. Merle still growled when they had to two’s one and the end would be half chewed and saturated from where he’d taken a toke far too eagerly, but in general smoking wasn’t too frowned upon. So he enjoyed every second of it, curling on the couch on a lazy afternoon and relishing the pinch against his lips, the tingle of a menthol cigarette and the twist of his tongue to blow smoke rings.

Honestly, sometimes Daryl swore Merle made a big deal out of nothing. He remembers being younger and having Merle slap his hand away from his mouth whenever he went to suck his thumb. Not that it had stopped him, he simply learnt to do it where Merle couldn’t see or get to him and to keep it private. It was pathetic really, and though he’d never admit it to anyone in the world, sometimes it still helped him relax after something shit had happened. Still as far as Merle was concentred that habit had been broken years ago.  

The nail chewing was just a way for him to continue his habit in daylight, pretending to have hangnails, or loose skin or calluses worn into his skin that itched. Merle soon got wise to that one too, once even threatening to cut his thumb off if he didn’t pack it in. Really Daryl didn’t think that one was so bad, a lot of people chewed on their nails, and besides it wasn’t like he didn’t wipe his hand afterwards if he was going to touch anything. It’s just a habit, and so what if he enjoyed the sound of his teeth clicking together after slipping from his nail?

It was all just a bad habit and really he figured he could have much worse ones like drinking himself into oblivion everyday like their old man did.

When he’d come home from work one day to find all the sleeves of his shirts torn off and burning in a pile in the front yard he’d given Merle a black eye for it. Sure his brother was high on something and had thought it was a good idea at the time, but still it was getting fucking cold. Merle had laughed, mocked him for ruining the sleeve in the first place and that he’d done him a favour. Daryl hadn’t seen it like that and mainly to piss Merle off, he’d worn one of Merle’s own shirts for a few days and gnawed on the cuffs until they were beyond repair. As with a lot of Merle’s old things, the shirt became Daryl’s soon enough.

He really didn’t understand why the fuck Merle cared so much about what he put in his mouth anyway. It wasn’t any of his business if he liked to crush the fabric between his molars and feel it squeak against each side. Daryl liked a lot of things Merle didn’t and besides he didn’t think his brother would appreciate knowing that cotton fabric felt better against his teeth than denim, but leather left nice little teeth imprints along its surface. He sometimes wondered if anyone else could identify their bite marks as easily as he could.

At school he remembers being strangely jealous of the kids with braces. Everyone else picked on them to no end, but though he didn’t defend them and risk bringing the mockery down on himself, he wondered what it felt like. Would it be uncomfortable? Or would you always feel as if your mouth was full when it wasn’t? What would it feel like to run his tongue over them and feel the bumps and nooks and crannies of the metal? He remembers crunching foil between his teeth and the little zings of pain that shot up his gums afterwards and wondered if having braces would only intensify the feeling. But even if he’d ever needed braces they weren’t an option, so his questions had always gone unanswered.

There had been a time that he’d decided to stop smoking, it had been one winter after a bad chest infection and when smoking really wasn’t an option. He’d heard somewhere on the radio that though nicotine patches quelled one craving, other people needed something to replace the actual action of smoking. He’d spent the whole of December letting his tongue get used to every flavour of lollipop available and then started smoking the second he’d felt well enough to.

The lollies didn’t go away though and if he was ever out of cigarettes, usually he could find one to suck on scattered about the place. It helped with the hunger too, when they had fuck all money and shit all caught, the sugar rush and sweetness coating his mouth helped a little. Daryl would spend the evenings out of the way, rolling the candy around his mouth, sucking the flavour from it and pretending it was a three course meal before crunching it into piece, letting the sugar stick between his teeth so he could poke and pick at it with the tip of his tongue.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the habit, far from it in fact, but he wouldn’t see it as something so annoying that Merle had to keep fucking picking at it. Waking him up in the middle of a nap to snap at him for sucking on his fingers when he was asleep, or punching him whilst driving because he was crunching on a sucker. It drove him insane that Merle hated something so stupid and wouldn’t drop the fucking topic even when it became clear that it was a habit Daryl had no intention of dropping. He enjoyed having something in his mouth and screw his brother for wanting him to give up one of the few things he actually enjoyed.

So when he’s enjoying an evening alone, dad having fucked off with his latest girlfriend and Merle god knows where, he lets himself relax with his thumb in his mouth and watching some shitty movie half heartedly in the summer heat. It’s his own little moment of just ignoring all the shit and letting himself enjoy the feel of being comfortable, pressing his tongue against his thumb and enjoying the pressure it gives. He knows most other people wouldn’t understand but screw them, he was happy so who gave a fuck. For once in a long time, everything felt kind of nice and normal, the heat was the usual Georgian wave with no breeze in the windows, but dozing lightly against the couch he doesn’t mind the stuffiness of it at all.

A few hours later he’s half asleep and groaning around his thumb, sighing in pleasure as something rubs against his crotch. For a moment he thinks he’s dreaming until the smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke assaults his senses and a cheek rough with stubble rubs against his own. Grunting a little in annoyance he can’t stop his hips from bucking into the touch even as he blinks himself away to glare at Merle. His brother was trashed again, and though he really didn’t mind this side of Merle, it did piss him off when he just decided to fondle Daryl in his sleep. “’ck off.” He murmurs, not letting his thumb drop and trying to turn away from Merle’s wandering hands.

“Oh now we both know you don’t mean that.” Merle chuckles, voice deep as he shifts closer on the couch, moving to lean over Daryl and press heavy kisses to his temple. His brother is rough as always, but it’s the kind of rough Daryl doesn’t mind, the kind that’s followed with soft words and light touches over his skin. “I know you’re enjoying yourself baby brother.”

He mewls a little, unable to deny it when he was hard as anything beneath Merle’s touch. His brother always knows what he wants, and what he needs, and even if he hadn’t initiated it tonight, Daryl knows he’s not going to stop it at all. Not when Merle is moaning against the back of his neck and his big hands are moving to his hips and dragging their bodies closer. He’s always loved his big brother and in moments like this, when Merle wraps him up in his arms and holds him like this, so close and whispering to him in the dark, he can feel that Merle really does care underneath it all.

“Mer’.” He moans, pressing back against him and enjoying the feeling of Merle up against his back. Merle’s pulled him up to be sitting on the couch, his brother behind him, one arm cupping at his crotch and the other holding him in place between his legs. It’s perfect and though he was enjoying the evening to himself, this was so much better. When he goes to remove his thumb from his mouth, he’s surprised to find Merle hushing him, and nudging his thumb back to his mouth.

“Go on, you like that don’t you baby brother?” Merle coos to him, stubble rubbing against Daryl’s ear and hand slipping down beneath his pants to squeeze at his cock through his underwear. “Yeah, I know you do. Sucking on your thumb all sweet like, nothing more lovely than my baby brother.” Kisses are pressed to his neck, rough first and then soft, making him arch up for more and knot his free hand into Merle’s pants for something to ground him.

Nodding in agreement he decides not to question Merle’s motives tonight, the man was drunk and over the years Daryl had learned to just take the good whenever it happened. Bucking up into Merle’s touch he groans lightly at the touches and the comfortable feeling of pressing his tongue to his thumb. Merle is kissing at his neck, nibbling and biting there, leaving marks before kissing them away, stroking over his cock lightly before tugging on him harsh and hard. It’s everything Daryl loves about Merle, the unpredictability of it all.

When he goes to turn and repay some of the favour Merle hushes him, keeping him in place and rubbing him faster, cooing in his ear. Breathing heavily through his nose, Daryl enjoys every second of it, willing to just let Merle get what he wanted since he was enjoying it immensely. Moaning around his thumb he doesn’t care that he’s spreading his legs wider like a common whore, letting Merle make him come undone and getting him to mewl in want pathetically.

“Yeah you’re my cute little baby brother ain’t you?” Merle whispers in his ear, nuzzling at his hair before pressing a soft kiss there, the complete contrast to his fingers moving over Daryl’s cock. Nodding in agreement makes Merle chuckle and Daryl tucks his head under his brother’s chin, where it’s always fit just perfectly, and enjoys each touch and the feeling of Merle hard against his back. Gentle fingers stroke over his wrist, before moving to rub over his cheek, able to feel each suck of his mouth and stroke of his tongue over his thumb. Merle groans loudly, his fingers move faster and Daryl can’t help but gasp as he feels his orgasm building.

Merle’s still muttering in his ear, calling him cute and adorable, that he’s so sweet and lovely, holding his thumb in place and making him groan and mumble in pleasure around the digit. When he finally comes over Merle’s fist, Daryl shudders in bliss, clenching his free hand in Merle’s pant leg and falling back against his brother. Every muscle in his body clenches for a moment before relaxing, leaving him feeling sated and boneless, only Merle’s body keeping him upright.

Lying back on Merle, letting his big brother stroke over his hair as he sucks his thumb is possibly one of the most relaxing moments he’s ever had, his body recovering through after shocks of pleasure and making him tremble with a sigh. Merle is still hard behind him and it’s not difficult for his brother to move Daryl however he wished when he was like this, so pliant and relaxed. Soft fingers stroke over his cheek again, moving to rub over his hand still in his mouth and Daryl smirks when Merle groans a little over the sight of him.

“Got something better for you to put in your mouth.” His big brother mumbles with a grin, yanking down his own pants and stroking at his hard cock. Daryl almost rolls his eyes at the corny line, sighing around his thumb he nuzzles himself closer to Merle, flipping onto his belly before finally extracting his thumb. The feeling of emptiness makes him shiver a little, like he was suddenly vulnerable to the world around him and bared open. Merle guides him downwards, letting him fill his mouth again with a sigh and a groan from Merle.

Sometimes Daryl has to wonder if his brother hates his little habit as much as he says so.


End file.
